Irisadora
Irisadora was rescued by several of the ship's crew from slavers. Iris, as she is affectionately called, is a very shy and quiet half-demon around new people. She can be extremely outgoing around those who she cares about. Profile Talents and Skills *Dancing. * Art, although she does this terribly. * Jokes, even though some of them go over her own head at times. * She is a quick learner, although she has to be taught hands-on rather than by a book. Weapons *Currently Iris has no weapon, however, she is skilled in using a whip and a spear. Combat Skills and Abilities *Empathy - ability to sense the general emotional and physical state of anyone near her. She is unable to turn this off, however she has a way of muting it and her own emotions for a while. * Shadowmancy - both magical and inherited from her demon background. She can manipulate and control any shadow, including animating them to attack. * Illusionist - both magical and inherited from her demon background. * Pheromone Manipulation - she is able to adjust her pheromones, increasing the arousal of anyone nearby. * Firemancy - magical. She can only use this when she is aroused. * Immortal - potentially able to outlive a human. She is not invincible, but will age much slower. * Agility - Iris is very agile, moving fluidly and cat-like. She also reacts much faster than a normal human would. * Minor Thieving Skills - picked up on the streets while an orphan. Education and Intelligence Background Iris can read and write, although a little slower than a normal human would. As an orphan, she never went to school. However, she was able learn some thieving skills while on the street. Goals Iris wishes to become comfortable with herself and the ship, finding a new home. She also wishes to find out more about her mother, to hopefully unlock her true potential. Personality Iris is very shy at first, however, she can become very outgoing.when she is comfortable. She is willing to do anything to make others around her happy, and can become very playful when . After being abused by males most of her life, she is very wary of them at first. Weaknesses Iris is of normal strength, and able to be hurt and killed by any normal means. In addition, she is very emotional and will have outbursts of sadness, sulking when offended by something. Also, her tail is very sensitive to all stimuli, a single pull on it could incapacitate her. Iris also has low self esteem, knowing that she is too beautiful for anyone to truly love more than a physical relationship with her. Iris has also shown a severe phobia of heights. Beliefs As a part-demon, Iris doesn't believe in any one god, since she knows they all exist in some form or another. Instead, she merely wishes to become happy herself, and perhaps share that happiness with someone special. Appearance Iris stands 5'4" tall, weighing a mere 115 pounds. Her violet eyes shine with intelligence, and her short red hair frames her face almost perfectly. She has two small, black horns that curve up from the crown of her head, as well as two small black demonic bat wings on her back. Her long tail ends in a curved C shape, but is too weak to pick anything up. She wears whatever clothes that can fit her, including her current outfit that she borrowed from Scorpia. She wears gloves to hide the scars she received from trying to bite her way out of being bound. She has a tattoo on her stomach, that is a mark from the slavers. Relationships 'Parents' Mother - Unknown Succubus: As she was abandoned, Iris has no knowledge of her mother. She would love to track down her mother, if only to find out more about herself. Father - Unknown Male Human: Iris was left abandoned, and therefore, has no knowledge of her father. Partner Grace Vonny Talnon - Although relatively new to each other, Iris fell in love with Grace and her daughter instantly. Iris will go to any length to protect their relationship, and wishes only to help Grace remember her past. Iris is still scared that something will happen to Grace, and so hasn't fully opened herself up to her. Friendships Kronos Darkhart - He rescued Iris, showing compassion and kindness by allowing her aboard the ship. She wishes to pay him back somehow. Abel Baudouin - One of the first people she started to trust on the ship, Iris believes Abel to be trustworthy and wishes to form a better friendship with him. Luna Descartes - Iris considers Luna a good friend, although the two don't see each other very often. Iris is still ashamed of how their first battle against a monster went, and is trying to find a way to apologize to her. Audrey Elizabeth - Originally, Iris had a physical liking to Audrey, someone she thought she could get along with. However, her severe drinking problem has steered Iris away, unsure whether she wants to get close to someone with such a bad problem. Sapphire the Gentle - Surprised that an angel could be found on the ship, she quickly befriended him. His kind words to her shortly after they first met left a lasting impact. Katrina - Iris sees Katrina as a treasured object, to be protected at all costs. She uses her illusions to create kittens for Katrina to play with, and will defend her fiercely, including losing a fight to make sure she doesn't cry. Scorpiathiam Darkhart - Iris is very afraid of Scorpia, knowing that beneath her cold exterior lies something to really be afraid of. However, she treats the captain with respect and, perhaps, admiration, going out of her way to try to help her. Enemies William Edwards - William started a prank war with Iris, which ended when she accidentally mauled him with an illusory bear. William has apologized to Iris, but she still distrusts him. Calliehan Rose Dahmeano - Callie called out Iris when she was talking to Grace, and they started a fight. During the fight, Callie broke Iris' arm, and healed it the next day. Iris has nothing but mistrust for Callie, and is waiting for the day she will be hurt or betrayed by the girl again. Background Iris grew up in an orphanage on the streets of New York, having to steal and seduce to survive. She was captured by slavers and sent on a ship to be delivered to an unknown person of great power. The slaver ship was approached by the ship upon which she now resides. Category:Characters Category:Ex-Septimo Crew Category:LavenderOwl Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo